Ressentir ce que tu ressens
by kyara81
Summary: Alea, qui va commencer sa 6ème année à Poudlard, ne s'était jamais vraiment fait remarquer jusqu'à présent. Mais les choses vont changer, la vie ne nous laisse parfois tout simplement pas le choix : il faut savoir s'accepter soi-même, pour mieux pouvoir accepter l'autre,


Je ne me suis jamais considérée comme quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, digne d'attirer l'attention, d'être sous les feux de la rampe. Je suis moi, juste moi, Alea Esperi, 17 ans. Née de deux parents sorciers, je suis ce que certains aiment appeler une « sang-pur » ; cela n'a jamais eu aucune sorte d'importance pour moi : qui suis-je pour décider que tel sang est plus pur que tel autre ; du sang reste du sang, peu importe l'ascendance ou le nom de famille.

J'ai pour ma part une petite sœur, Lily, qui va bientôt fêter ses 11 ans, et qui rentre donc à Poudlard cette année pour la première fois. Nous avons toutes les deux été élevées dans le cocon tendre et protecteur que notre père a tissé autour de nous après la mort de notre mère, alors que je n'avais encore que 7 ans. Lily, alors âgée de 1 ans, ne garde bien évidemment aucun souvenir de la femme qui nous a mis au monde, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Bien sur, je ne me souviens pas avec beaucoup de détails d'elle, mais je n'ai jamais oublié ceux que je ressentais auprès d'elle, serrée dans ses bras : l'impression d'être en sécurité, intouchable dans cette étreinte emplie d'amour. Des sensations, de fugitives impressions me reviennent parfois, la douceur de sa robe de soie rouge, le délicat parfum des fleurs de Lys qui l'accompagnait partout, son profond regard bleu nuit, dont j'ai par ailleurs hérité…. Une foule d'impression qui me permettent de ne pas oublier, de me souvenir de cette mère aimante que je n'ai jamais eu le bonheur de vraiment connaître. Cette chance m'avait été enlevée, trop tôt.

Et le pire, c'est que je n'ai jamais sut pourquoi on me l'avait enlevée.

Je me souviens encore de cette soirée d'hiver, le soir de Noël en réalité. Pelotonnée dans mon pouf bleu préférée, j'attendais avec impatience le retour de ma mère, qui était médicomage, de son travail, tandis que les effluves d'un délicieux dîner de réveillon s'élevait de la cuisine adjacente, où mon père, véritable cordon bleu, s'activait à préparer un véritable festin, dont lui seul avait le secret. Cependant, Maman n'arriva jamais, ce fut deux heures plus tard, alors que Papa tentait vainement de me cacher l'inquiétude qui le rongeait, à cause de ce retard inhabituel, que tout bascula.

Deux hommes, vêtu de longues capes noires, attendaient sur le perron enneigé. Pour moi, rien d'inquiétant à cela ; je n'avais pas compris, du haut de mes 7 ans, ce que n'importe quel autre sorcier un peu plus âgé aurait compris au premier coup d'œil en voyant ces hommes et leur uniforme : un décès. Ce fut la pâleur du visage de Papa, lorsqu'il me demanda d'une voix tremblante de monter avec Lily à l'étage, que je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Peu après, j'entendis la porte d'entrée se refermer, et les pas hésitants de mon père qui montait l'escalier menant à ma chambre. Il entra doucement, le visage inondé de larme, nous pris dans ses bras, moi et Lily ; et là je compris : l'un des trois être auquel je tenais le plus était parti. Un grand vide apparut dans mon cœur, un cratère béant que rien ne pourrait un jour refermer : Maman était morte.

Plus tard, je demandais à mon père, je lui posais cette question qui me hantait : Comment ? mais surtout Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Je ne comprenais pas : de toute évidence, ce n'était pas un accident, cela je l'avais bien vite compris, mais quoi d'autre ? Ma mère avait toujours été en excellente santé, avec une vitalité et un dynamisme à toute épreuve. Mon père, après que je l'ai questionné, m'avait dit que j'étais trop jeune pour entendre cette histoire. J'avais accepté cette décision, qui me semblait alors provisoire, principalement car à chaque fois que je le questionnais, ses yeux reflétaient une telle douleur que je préférais éviter le sujet.

Devenu adolescente, je remis le sujet sur le tapis, avec toute la délicatesse dont je pu faire preuve. Là encore, il refusa de me répondre. Mais les choses étaient différentes, je savais que l'âge n'entrait plus en ligne de compte désormais. Il n'y avait donc qu'une raison possible : la mort de Maman avait été tous sauf « habituelle », elle était entourée de secret et de mystère.

Cependant, puisque de toute évidence, cela faisait trop souffrir mon père d'en parler, j'arrêtais de le questionner, souffrant en silence de cette ignorance qui entourait le départ de mon ange de Maman.

En dehors de certains moments où on sentait peser sur lui le chagrin immense de la disparition de sa femme, Papa avait réussi à continuer une vie normale et à veiller sur nous plus que jamais. Lily et moi étions tout pour lui, je le sentais bien, c'est pourquoi j'ai toujours tout fait pour qu'il soit fier et content de moi. Petite fille sage, je suis devenu une ado paisible, calme, puis peu à peu sans le vouloir vraiment, solitaire. Bien sûr, j'ai des amis à Poudlard, qui est devenu comme un second foyer pour moi. Kyara, qui est tout comme moi en 6ème année à Serdaigle, ainsi que William et Edward sont vraiment des personnes auxquelles je tiens beaucoup, nous sommes très proches tous les quatre, surtout Kyara et moi. Cependant, même eux, à qui je confie beaucoup de chose, ne me connaissent pas réellement. J'ai toujours gardé certaines choses en moi, peu loquace, je ne suis pas du genre à m'étaler sur ma vie privée, ou à étaler mes sentiments à tout bout de champs. Les trois autres ont toujours dit de moi que j'étais entourée d'une aura de mystère. D'après, Kyara, ça fait parti de mon charme.

Mais bon, que cela plaise aux autres ou pas, ça ne change rien pour moi. Je ne me suis jamais soucié de comment j'étais perçue par les autres. Les ragots, potins, critiques hypocrites… m'ont toujours énervé, tout comme les grandes gueules arrogantes, trop sur d'eux même, ou encore ceux qui se la jouent gros dur. Je vis dans mon petit monde à moi, confortable et chaleureux. Je sais que je peux compter sur mes amis si j'ai besoin de quelque chose, mais je reste une grande solitaire : Kyara, William et Edward ont entièrement accepté ce trait de caractère qui fait parti intégrante de moi, et c'est probablement pour ça que je peux les appeler « amis ».

Je sortis de ma rêverie en sentant la petite main de Lily me serrent anxieusement la main. Ces yeux bleus nuits, trait apparemment caractéristique des femmes de la famille Esperi, me regardent d'un air à la fois anxieux et impatient. Je relève les yeux vers la barrière du quai 9 ¾ qui se dresse devant nous, avec un sourire encourageant pour ma petite sœur, nous avançons en direction de la barrière : ma 6ème année à Poudlard commence !


End file.
